The invention relates to a bag opening and cleaning system which allows a garbage or leaf bag to be held open while filled with garbage or leaves.
When people are attempting to dispose of garbage and leaves into a bag, they are often confronted with the problem of keeping the bag in an open orientation with one hand while trying to direct the garbage or leaves into the bag with their other hand. This is typically a difficult procedure, often resulting in the creation of a larger mess. One approach to this problem is the involvement of an additional person used to hold the bag open while the other person deposits the garbage or leaves into the bag. Other devices have been created that will hold bags open. These bags, however, do not include the features of the present invention which also incorporates a dust pan and an extension handle which help to aid a person in the cleaning process.
While these units used for holding bags in an open orientation may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a bag opening and cleaning system which allows a garbage or leaf bag to be held open while filled with garbage or leaves including a pair of hoops including an inner hoop and an outer hoop. The inner hoop is positionable within the outer hoop. The pair of hoops are expandable to varying diameters. The pair of hoops have a slide member coupled thereto. The slide member holds the pair of hoops at a fixed diameter. The pair of hoops have a plurality of circumferentially spaced pliable clamps holding the inner and outer hoops together. The pair of hoops receive an open upper end of a bag between the inner and outer hoops. A gripping member is coupled with the pair of hoops. The gripping member has a cylindrical collar extending laterally therefrom. The cylindrical collar has an internally threaded open upper end. The gripping member includes an elongated handle couplable with the cylindrical collar. The elongated handle has a threaded lower end for mating with the internally threaded open upper end of the cylindrical collar. A dust pan is hingedly coupled with the pair of hoops. The dust pan is diametrically opposed from the gripping member. The dust pan has a free planar lower edge for positioning on a recipient surface.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.